1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to loudspeaker assemblies. More particularly, the present invention relates low profile loudspeaker assemblies. The loudspeaker assemblies are shaped and dimensioned for positioning within a variety of previously unused spaces found within an aircraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The current global community has made it possible for people from around the country, and around the world, to interact for both business and personal reasons. For many people, this requires that they spend considerable time traveling from one location to another location. More often than not, these people travel in aircraft.
Whether these people travel in private or commercial aircraft, they desire high quality entertainment during the many hours they spend within the confines of an aircraft. However, while high quality entertainment, for example, digital video with CD quality sound, is readily available for theater and home use, the weight and size requirements for use in aircraft make it very difficult to incorporate high fidelity systems within an aircraft. This problem is especially pronounced for audio speaker assemblies when one attempts to meet the size, weight and shape requirements for use in aircraft.
In the aircraft industry great priority is placed upon component weight and size reduction. In addition, spacing and positioning of the speaker assemblies is a great priority to those optimizing the operation of aircraft. The size, weight and shape of conventional terrestrial speaker assembly designs adversely affect range and payload. These concerns are notable when one attempts to make changes within smaller private jets. For example, a small increase in the weight carried by an aircraft results in a substantial increase in the fuel consumption of the aircraft. In addition, the limited space available within an aircraft dictates the use of any space within the aircraft be carefully considered by those responsible for ensuring the comfort of passengers.
Lightweight and compact audio speakers are currently available. These speakers, however, substantially compromise sound quality for reductions in size and weight. An individual wishing to add an audio system to an aircraft must make a choice between high fidelity speakers not suiting the size and weight requirements of the aircraft and lower quality speakers providing desirable size and weight characteristics.
A need, therefore, exists for a speaker assembly providing high fidelity sound, while also meeting the size and weight requirements of an aircraft. The present invention provides such a speaker assembly.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a low profile loudspeaker assembly. The loudspeaker assembly includes a housing in which at least one driver is mounted. The housing includes a first aperture and a second aperture wherein the first and second apertures are on opposite sides of the housing. The driver includes a cone coupled to a driver magnet for generating sound. The cone is aligned with the first aperture to permit the direct passage of sound from the loudspeaker and the driver magnet is seated within the second aperture exposing a portion of the driver magnet to the exterior of the housing, wherein the depth to which the driver magnet sits within the second aperture facilitates a reduction in the profile of the loudspeaker.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a seat assembly including a seat and the loudspeaker assembly described above secured beneath the seat.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a loudspeaker assembly including a housing in which at least a first driver is mounted, the housing including a first wall and a second wall opposite the first wall. The first driver is compression fit between the first wall and the second wall.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when viewed in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which set forth certain embodiments of the invention.